Networks in which nodes are coupled to switches or routers through serial data links may achieve high bandwidth at a cost of high latencies. For example, data packets are delayed by queuing and processing at a switch or router. Furthermore, serial data links limit nodes to receiving a single packet at a time.
Accordingly, there is a need for network architectures and for transmitter and receiver architectures that reduce or eliminate latencies associated with switching and routing, and that allow for parallel receipt of multiple data streams corresponding to multiple respective data packets.